Life
by sakuramiko
Summary: The life of a high school girl and the teacher she loves. Onesided Suou/Hei AU
1. Obsession

**AN: **This is a joint story between Itachi'sNailPolish and Sakuramiko16.

This story is dedicated to the Hei/Yin FC on Bleach Asylum.

The character's ages are a little different.

* * *

Suou bit her bottom lip as she delicately placed her glue dots on the back of her cut up photos. She stuck them down, overlapping each other, into her notebook. She blushed and was not listening to her teacher's lecture on the emperors of Japan. She sighed a little in her daydream and drew hearts around the picture of her and Hei-sensei. She was so pleased that it looked like he had his arm around her. She bent down over her desk to fill in the hearts with her pencil.

"Suou? Are you paying attention?" The teacher asked. Suou looked up and saw that it was Hei-sensei. He was just so handsome with his shaggy bangs and ponytail and not to mention his glasses! Suou blushed and slammed her notebook closed. "Can you tell me the last three emperors I mentioned?" Hei asked to quiz her.

"Umm un…" Suou fumbled with her words as she had not been listening at all for at least the past fifteen minutes. "Unnn… Yamato… and…" The bell rang before she could finish and she breathed a sigh of relief. Her classmates started to pack up as Hei shouted out the homework for the night and reminded them to study--he eyed Suou in particular. She avoided his gaze by looking into her bag as she put her books away; she pulled on her coat and grabbed her bag and camera.

"Tanya! Wait up for me!" Suou yelled out cheerfully. She paused at the door of the classroom and looked over at Hei who was cleaning his writing off the board. "Good-bye, sensei…" She whispered with a small blush and ran out of the classroom to follow her friends.

She ran down the hall at top speed and jumped on her best friend Tanya's back, a beautiful blonde with a very curvy body, and they both yelled but soon laughed. "Suou! You're so heavy! Get off." Tanya said with a laugh and Suou slid off her back a little embarrassed but then Sasha and Irina joined them. They laughed at the way Suou was acting which made Suou upset enough to hit each of the girls.

Once the group of girls got to the gate, they saw a boy leaning against it. The girls started to giggle as Tanya went over to him. Nika quickly turned as his girlfriend approached. He took her hand and saw the giggling girls and stuck his tongue out at them. He quickly led Tanya away and Sasha and Irina turned to a blushing Suou. "Oooh Suou is jealous~!" They said in unison.

Sasha nudged the reddening girl. "I bet you wish Hei-sensei was waiting at the gate to take you home." She teased and Suou huffed.

"Stop it you guys!" Suou said with a stomp of her foot. The other two girls laughed once more then snatched Suou's hand and led her off of the school grounds. Her friends began to argue about if they should go out singing or to go to the café. Suou smiled and felt happy. She chimed in that they should go to the café and try the new drinks they had.

---

Back in the classroom, Hei had locked the door after the students cleaned up. He sat at the desk and began to grade their papers. He yawned a little and knew it was time to leave. He packed away the papers and books into his bag, he then proceeded to pull his coat on. Hei slung his bag over his shoulder and took his glasses off. He left the classroom and walked through the empty halls. He glanced into a few of the classes engaged in club activities. He left the gates and made his way to the train station.

By the time Hei reached his door, he looked disheveled and his coat was hanging off his shoulder and his bag had slipped off and onto his elbow almost dragging on the ground. He sighed as he put the key into the door and turned it. His bag fell on the floor as he entered. He pulled his shoes off and fixed his coat before picking his back up. He heard a sizzle come from further in the house and smiled. "I'm home!" He called out and put his bag down in the proper place and hung up his coat.

"Welcome home, dear." Said a sweet voice and the sizzling stopped. Hei was pulling his tie down and a petite silver haired woman appeared in the door way of the kitchen. She had on a smile. She wore a simple dress with an apron over it and had the silhouette of a woman mid-pregnancy.

Hei moved closer to her and put his head on her shoulder. He let out an extended sigh. "It was a very long day." He said as Yin wrapped her arms around him.

"I know. I can tell by your tone." She said softly with a smile. She felt Hei's hand move to her rounding stomach, shivering a little when he rubbed it gently.

He moved to stand up again and looked down at his wife's abdomen. "How is the baby?"

"The baby is fine... let's eat dinner, it is finished." She took his hand and led him into the kitchen. There were two bowls on the counter containing noodles and vegetables. Yin went over to add in the meat and Hei took the bowls to the table. They sat down to eat, and Yin listened to Hei slurp his dinner before starting hers. "How was work?" She asked and dipped her chopsticks into the bowl.

"Well as usual… no one listened. I asked one student to tell me three of the last emperors I mentioned...she listed only one and--it was wrong." He said with a sigh. Yin giggled which made him smile. "I still have to grade some quizzes, and I also have to write up a pop quiz for tomorrow since no one was listening today."

"Your class sounds like fun. I'd like to meet them one day." Yin said, before chewing on a bit of cabbage. "Maybe one day after the baby is born." She smiled in Hei's direction. He took her hand and rubbed her knuckles.

"That would be nice." He said tenderly. Hei let go of her hand and finished his dinner. He watched her finish eating and took the bowls to the sink for washing. Yin picked up a damp cloth and cleaned the table off. She joined Hei to dry the dishes and put them away.

Yin laid a hand on her back and yawned. "I want to go to bed already…" She said sleepily and felt bad since her husband had things to do and she couldn't stay up with him. Hei plopped his hands on her shoulders and steered her toward the bedroom.

"I can work in the bedroom, my laptop is in there anyway. Go get ready for bed, and I'll be right there." He left her and collected the papers that needed to be graded. He went back to the bedroom and saw Yin already sitting on the bed waiting for him. He set his papers down near her feet and quickly got undressed to join her. He fetched his laptop from the desk and slipped into bed with her. Hei put on his glasses from the side table and turned on his laptop.

Yin got under the covers and laid on her side to face him. She pulled the pillow down and listened to the sounds of Hei shuffling papers and typing. The noticeable rhythm of his work helped lull her to sleep.

---

Suou left her friends to get on the train home before it got dark. She ran up to her door looking a little worried. She hoped she wouldn't receive another lecture from her mother. She opened the door as quietly as she could. "Suou, is that you?" She heard her mother call and cringed. "Get in here now! It is time for dinner. You are lucky your father isn't home." He mother sounded agitated at her belated arrival as usual. Suou kicked off her shoes and put her bag down, rushing into the kitchen. Her mother was waiting there with an annoyed look on her face and dinner on the table.

Suou apologized and sat at the table. She ate silently while avoiding her mother's gaze. "Well how was school?" Her mother inquired and sat down to eat with her daughter.

Suou paused and bit her lip. "It was good… I got my test back, I passed." Her mother smiled and nodded, pleased to hear that her daughter was doing well in school. "Sasha and Irina begged me to hang out for a while… you know how I can't say no to them." She lied a little, but her mother bought it, even though she was still peeved about Suou being late.

The rest of the dinner was eaten entirely in silence. Her mother took the plates when she was finished and Suou left to retreive her bag. She paced down the hall and heard a strange voice coming from her brother's room. She opened the door and peeked in. Shion was sitting in front of his computer. "Are you having Len sing another stupid love song to you?" She said sarcastically to tease her brother. He turned around in his wheel chair and stared at her.

"At least I'm not photoshopping myself into the arms of my history teacher." He said in retort and turned back to his desktop. Shion was very into Vocaloids, especially the character Kagamine Len. He had Len paraphernalia all over his room. Suou blushed and slammed the door on her way out. She muttered curses to make Shion's desktop crash.

Suou went into her room and threw her bag onto her bed. She got out her camera and went over to her desk. She opened her laptop and let it warm up. She spun around in her chair as she waited. She looked at all the colorful origami animals hanging from her ceiling and on her wall. She stopped herself when she saw her desktop wallpaper.

She uploaded the pictures she took at lunch and after school and clicked through them to see if they were any good. '_Tanya, Nika, Tanya and Nika, Me, Me and Sasha, Me and Irina, Sasha and Irina, the three of us, school, school, bento…_' Suou droned off in her head. She paused for a moment and then came across a picture of Hei in the teacher's room. She smiled a little. Hei was on the phone and looked kind of bored. Suou clicked and there was another picture of Hei this time leaning back in his chair. He was on his cell phone smiling. She frowned a little and wondered who he could be talking to. Suou sorted out the rest of her photos and started on her homework.

Suou had completed her homework by the time she heard her father come home. She knew he was going to lecture her because her mother was yelling. And sure enough her father was in her doorway only a few moments later. "Suou…" He said darkly. "You need to stop staying out late. Your mother hates it...and I hate hearing about how much your mother hates it." He did not sound pleased with his teenaged daughter. Dr. Palivachenko looked up and saw the screen of his daughter's lap top with a picture of her history teacher in an editing program. "What is that crap on your computer?" He asked and Suou just closed her laptop in reply. Now she would have to do all of that over again.

She opened it once her father left the room. She was upset that she had to do all that work again but she got right down to it. It took her a few hours but she finished. Suou yawned and shut her laptop down. She changed into her pajamas and set her alarm for morning. She sighed a little, remembering that she had gym the next day. She settled under the covers and slowly drifted to sleep.


	2. Insecurity

**AN:** Thank you for reviewing, MagitekElite and Bex the Hat. We hope you are enjoying reading it as much as we enjoy writing it!

* * *

Suou left the house with a piece of toast in her mouth, rushing to rendezvous with her friends before school. She envied her brother since he was able to sleep in. Shion had skipped a few grades and was attending college classes which were later in the morning. She ate her toast as she trailed along the street. She spotted her friends at the corner and waved to them, jogging over and joining the group. Tanya told Suou about her date with Nika, and Sasha complained about math homework to Irina.

The girls walked to the gate and saw the gym teacher and swimming coach Hazuki-sensei. She was looking cold and distant as ever. She nodded approvingly as each student said good morning to her. She usually alternated shifts with her girlfriend the science teacher Yoko-sensei. Most students preferred Yoko's sweet disposition in the morning. Suou was one of those students. It always felt like Hazuki was glaring at you--she only smiled at Yoko.

Suou took pictures of the girls before homeroom as usual. The teacher talked for a while, and then the principal made morning announcements on the loud speaker. Suoh sighed as the first teacher came in for their morning lesson. The monotonous day dragged on and Suou just focused on taking notes for each and every class. The bell rang for lunch, and the entire class let out an exasperated sigh. Suou yawned and leaned back in her chair.

She grabbed her bento and followed behind her friends as they went outside to enjoy their break and relax before gym started during the second half. They passed the teacher's office and Suou saw Hei-sensei at his desk. She stopped to watch him. He was on his cell phone listening to someone with a small smile plastered onto his face. Leaning over his desk, he whispered something in a husky tone before laughing and hanging up. He spoke with another teacher beside him. Suou broke out of her daze and ran after her friends. She looked down, as her expression became flustered. Who could make him that happy? And why couldn't it be her?

She chatted with her friends as they sat on the bench to eat. Irina complained about enduring gym class and Sasha undertook the task of comforting her. After all, Sasha was on the swim team and had Hazuki who was the team's coach also as her gym instructor. . Once the gang finished eating, Sasha and Irina left to wrap-up a few assignments. Suou was content to be alone with Tanya since she had a few questions for her.

"Tanya… can I ask you for some dating advice?" Suou asked shyly, squirming a little. Tanya veered at her friend to show that she had her full attention. "How did Nika go about confessing to you? Did he call you out with a letter? Did he just come out and say it while you two where alone?" Suou asked with passion and hearts in her eyes. Tanya was a bit confused but then a light bulb seemed to appear over her head.

"Ah! So you are thinking of confessing your feelings to Hei-sensei?" She asked with an amiable, understanding attitude. Suou nodded and felt comfortable talking about this with her best friend. "Well Nika asked me to help him study and told me when he was sure we were alone…" Tanya blushed, as she remembered the awkward but romantic moment. "It was very sweet… I think you should just wait for the right moment--it should be when you're ready." Tanya smiled knowingly at her friend and Suou's anxiety diminished.

"Thank you Tanya." Suou said letting out a deep breath that was caught in her chest. She stood up with Tanya and walked back to the classroom. They passed Hazuki and Yoko eating together. They saw Hazuki take Yoko's hand under the table and they giggled. Hazuki shot a glare at them and they picked up the pace.

Tanya went into the classroom first to put away her lunch box away. Suou did the same and then went to link arms with her friend. "Are we playing a game this gym class?" Suou asked Tanya. She knew because Nika was on the track team and got a little insider info. Tanya just shrugged because she hadn't heard anything from Nika. Suou sighed as they moseyed to the locker rooms.

The class was all lined up in their gym uniforms. They were split into boys and girls. Hazuki was taking attendance for the girls and Genma was doing roll call for the boys. There was another gym teacher in the shade by the building. He was a middle-aged man and had been with the school forever as a baseball coach. Huang lit a cigarette and took a long drag. He watched Genma and Hazuki warm the students up with light exercise.

Genma had the boys run laps while Hazuki had the girls practice volleyball passes. Suou was happy it was just volleyball passes. She passed to Tanya with ease and a smile. She looked over for a moment at Sasha and Irina who were having trouble. Unfortunately, Suou looked away too long and didn't hear Tanya yell out in warning.

A speeding volleyball hits Suou right in the face. She falls to the ground with a thud. Her face is red and puffy as she groans and looks up. She sees the windows… she sees Hei-sensei looking down at her in shock. She wants to die… she is so embarrassed. It's almost a _good_ thing she passes out.

Hazuki rushes over to Suou and pats the girl's cheek. Suou let out an involuntary groan. Hazuki's expression didn't change, but she was relieved. "Tanya… take her to the nurse." She said and pointed at the girl. She helped Tanya get Suou up.

Suou woke up in a bright white room. Her vision was blurry, like when she woke up in the morning. She sees a shadow in her vision. "Good morning, sweetie." The nurse says in a sugary manner and then comes into view. She is a woman with short blonde hair--lots of make-up and lots of cleavage. Suou put her hand on her head and it stung a little. "It still hurts? I'll get some medicine. I don't want you going back to class like that." The nurse left Suou.

"Oreille-sensei…" Suou said weakly. She figured Tanya had to return back to class. "I have to go back to class… we are going to have a test in history…." She wasn't sure about that, but anything to get her out of here.

Oreille laughed and went back over to her holding a packet and a glass of water. "Take this." She smiled at the girl. "I heard you saying your history teacher's name. Is that why you want to go back?" She teased the girl. Suou almost coughed on her medicine and water. Oreille sat on the bed next to the girl and put her hand on Suou's head. "Calm down, it's alright. I'll keep it a secret--I like secrets." Suou relaxed a little and sipped some water.

"Since I _know_ you like your history teacher so much… I want to give you a gift to give to the man you love the most. It's a very special candy~ " Oreille reached into her pocket and pulled out a packet with a thick ring inside. To Suou it did, in fact, look like strange candy, but to more exposed people it was a condom.

Suou blushed as she took it. "Thank you… It is nice to know a mature woman like you is on my side, Oreille-sensei." She tucked the condom into her pocket to keep it safe from view.

The nurse just laughed. "Budding love needs to be supported." She winked at Suou and got off the bed to retreat to her desk. Suou's face stayed pink as she closed her eyes and drifted off into a nap. She woke up with a shake from Oreille and was told to get dressed because the final bell had rung. Suou felt much better and was able to get changed with ease. She made sure to tuck her little treasure into her book bag.

Suou left the nurse's office and went down the hall toward her class. She saw Hei come out with a stack of papers. He looked surprised, but pleased to see her, which made her heart skip a beat. "Suou, please meet me in the teacher's office." Hei said kindly with a smile.

Suou managed a nod before Hei walked down the hallway. She held a hand up to her chest, trying to calm her beating heart. Could this really be happening!? She couldn't believe it!


	3. Tryst

**AN: **Thank you Bex the Hat ,BK201-Journal , some1ders13 , and ColinatorGX for reviewing.

* * *

Suou clung to her bag and gulped. She stood down the hall from the teacher's office. She paced a bit and tried to build up her courage. _'Give it to him…give it to him…give it to him…' _She chanted in her head, though it didn't help much and she was still very nervous about meeting with her teacher _alone_. Wait… maybe they wouldn't be alone… maybe there were going to be other teachers around… it was the teacher's office after all. But what if they _were_ alone?! This made Suou nervous all over again. She grabbed onto her head and groaned. A few students looked at her strangely as they passed by.

Suou became embarrassed and gulped. She had to do this...this was going to be easy! _Just go in there, and give it to him._ No regrets! She took long strides into the teacher's office. She became light-headed when she suddenly noticed that Hei was indeed _alone_ grading papers. Hei looked up when Suou entered the room. He placed the papers neatly into a folder. "Umm…ahh…you wanted to see me, Hei-sensei?"

"That's right, come over here and sit." Hei said and pulled out a chair from the desk adjacent to his. Suou bashfully made her way over to his desk and sat down in the chair he had provided. She put her bag in her lap and started to blush. She was alone with Hei! _'This is the perfect opportunity to confess, isn't it?'_ She returned from her stupor when Hei lay his elbow on the desk and leaned over it. "So, I heard you got hit in gym class. Are you alright?"

Suou's fluster heightened…he hadn't just heard of it… he had witnessed it too! "Yeah, Tanya has a really good arm…" She laughed apprehensively...what was she saying?! "I'm fine. I just needed some rest." She gripped her bag a little too tightly and smiled.

Hei sat up and appeared contemplative. Suou straightened a little. Out of expectation, she just _knew_ he was going to say something important. "Suou, today we had a quiz." He said collectedly, and Suou frowned a little. "I was wondering if you could come in early and make it up. I am always in the teacher's office." He smiled at her. Suou nodded hastily, her fluster did not waver.

"Is that all, Hei-sensei?" Suou said, feeling like a cop-out. Why couldn't she just say, 'I love you! Please except this special candy?' She regretted her words in an instant, and she wished they could be taken back. Instead, she shifted restlessly in her chair.

"Yes. You may go home now." Hei answered, watching Suou shoot up and out of her chair. She managed to mumble a good-bye and left the office immediately. Hei put the chair back and began grading quizzes from the last class.

Suou sped out of the school in vexation. Once she was off the school grounds, she slowed down. "Stupid! Stupid!! Stupid!!!" She screamed outward to the empty street. "I missed my chance…" She said dejectedly and faced the ground. She opened her bag, taking out her small treasure. "_Why_ couldn't I give it to him? Was it the wrong _time_?" She gazed at the condom packet wistfully. She tucked it back into her bag. She sighed, remembering that it was Hei who had wanted _her_ to meet him.

Was he _giving_ her the opportunity to confess? Did her _want_ her to confess to him? Suou put a hand on her cheek and slightly shook her head. She could feel her cheek getting warmer because the relentless idea would not dissipate. Suou decided to run the rest of the way home to clear her head.

---

Hei finished grading the quizzes, rubbing his strained eyes under his glasses. He lifted his glasses up and messily stuffed the papers into the folder. He took his cell phone out and checked his emails first. He called home, putting the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Yin answered the phone with a faint boiling sound in the background.

"Oh, are cooking already?" Hei asked, frowning a little. He had other plans, but didn't want to ruin the food she was cooking.

"No… The water just started to boil. Why?" Yin asked, sounding a little confused. She knew he was going to change their plans.

"I was thinking we could go out tonight. To that Italian place we always go to." He said and started to pack up his papers and books. He could hear Yin shifting lightly.

She sighed. "Alright, I'll be dressed by the time you come home." Yin smiled imperceptibly, happy she didn't have to cook dinner.

"Okay… I love you." He said and stealthily glanced around to make sure no one was there.

"I love you, too." Yin said and kissed the receiver of the phone before hanging up. Hei hung up just after her and smiled. He took off his glasses and picked up his bag, leaving for the day.

Hei got home not feeling as tired as he did yesterday. He went inside and quickly kicked off his shoes. He took a few essentials out of his bag and put them into his pockets. "I'm home. Yin, are you ready?" He called out and stepped further into the house.

He saw Yin come out of the bedroom with a casual black dress on. She smoothed out the pleats near the band under her chest, just above her developing stomach. She made sure the top overlapped correctly so that she wasn't showing off too much pregnancy cleavage and made sure the collar was in place. Yin smiled and was holding a small black purse to match. "Yes, I am ready."

Hei went over to her and kissed her lips. "You look very pretty." He held her hand, guiding her to the door. Hei slipped his shoes back on and Yin picked out a pair of flats from the little rack by the door. She took his arm and he led her out, locking the door. Since they frequented this restaurant, they were used to the brisk walk.

Yin rested her head on his arm and inhaled a deep breath of the evening air. "How was school today?"

"I saw a student take a volleyball to the face. It didn't look very fun, but I'm happy to say most of the class passed my pop quiz." Hei said, taking her hand with his.

Yin winced a little. "Volleyballs sound dangerous…" She intertwined their fingers. "That is great; it means they really are listening." She said enthusiastically.

Hei laughed at the enthusiasm in her voice. "Well I _did_ give them a warning. Let's wait and see how well they do on the test before summer break." Yin twittered, nodding. She knew they were now close to the restaurant.

It was only a few more minutes before they reached their destination. The door's bell jingled and the hostess came over to show them to their seats. She knew only to bring one menu since she knew their situation because of their constant visits. She brought them to a booth and Yin slid in first and Hei sat next to her. The hostess put the menu on the table. "Your waitress will be right over." She said and then left, hearing the bell ring again.

Yin turned to Hei. "Do you see anything interesting for the specials?" She blinked rapidly because her eyes were getting irritated.

"I don't see anything that pops out at me…" He said after he scanned the specials for her. He opened the menu to look at the dinner choices. He felt Yin pulled on his sleeve softly and he looked over at her.

"Do they still have the spinach raviolis? I have a sudden craving for them." She smiled. She felt Hei shift as he looked back to the menu for her. She then heard him nod his head. "Have you decided yet?" She asked and sat back and rubbed her stomach slowly.

"I think I'll get the carbonara." Hei said and closed the menu. He saw Yin's hand on her stomach. "How has it been today?" The waitress came over before Yin could answer. She put down two glasses of water and took out her little notebook.

"Ah! You sure are coming along nicely." The waitress complimented, making Yin mildly blush. "So, what can I get you two?" Hei told her their orders and the waitress left. Hei reached over and took Yin's hand but rested it on her stomach.

"You know… we have an appointment coming up soon." Yin reminded him and turned her head toward him.

"I know… I will be home to take you. Kiko doesn't have to pick you up." Hei said tenderly and kissed her cheek. He had gone to all of her appointments, even though he was late for many of them because of work. "You are making sure to rest a lot at home, right? You aren't pushing yourself?" He asked anxiously. He knew Yin was always trying to keep herself busy.

"Yes, I haven't even composed a song...I still have some fatigue." Yin put her head on his shoulder. "I might even fall asleep here." She chirped.

"But then you will miss out on all the good food." He said to tease her. This made Yin sit up right away. Her appetite had gotten much bigger since she had gotten pregnant. Her appetite was actually was one of the first signs that told them something was different. Hei looked up when the waitress reappeared with their dinner. Yin took a gulp of her water before starting to eat voraciously. The speed at which she ate almost rivaled Hei who had a bottomless stomach.

Yin finished and then delicately patted her mouth with the napkin. She took another few sips of her water and listened to the sounds of Hei eating. She knew he was done when the fork hit the plate that was followed by him gulping down his water. She closed her eyes and drank the rest of her water. The waitress returned with the check and took their plates. Yin heard Hei dig out his wallet and stuff the little book with bills. She felt his body heat leave as he slid out of the booth. He took her hand, helping her up. She took his arm, as they slipped into the ebony night.

"Hei… I want prune flavored ice cream with pickles." She said very seriously and Hei knew they had to get it. He knew that she would get fidgety if her strange craving wasn't fulfilled. He lead her toward a convenience store and prayed that they would have prune flavored ice cream. Hei got her in the store quickly and dug through the freezer as Yin stood beside him.

A wide grin showed on Hei's face when he retrieved some prune flavored ice cream from the bottom of the freezer "I got it. We have pickles at home, right?" Yin nodded and felt happy that Hei would dig through the cold freezer for her. She took his hand to share her warmth, as he brought her to the check out. Yin took the bag as they left and couldn't wait to eat again!

Yin smiled and squeezed Hei's hand. "Thank you, dear." She said and gently swung the bag as they walked. Yin felt good walking in the cool air. It was nice to actually walk since she mostly rested at home unless she was doing chores or sitting in front of her piano. She heard Hei unlock the door and was surprised at how fast they got home. She went into the house and kicked her shoes off since she couldn't bend down without getting wobbly. She went into the kitchen to dig into her ice cream and pickles.

Hei hung up his coat and pulled his tie down moderately. He went into the kitchen and saw her put a pickle slice on a spoonful of the prune ice cream and then eat it. He laughed and watched her repeat the process. "Does it actually taste good?" She hummed in pleasure, nodding. Yin ate until she was satisfied and let out a content sigh.

She cleaned up the pickles and put away the ice cream. She went over to where she could heard Hei's remote breathing. She wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you for the lovely evening." She kissed him. "Do you have work to do or can we go to bed?"

Hei placed his hands on her hips. "I finished it all at school." He said, gazing down at her charmingly. She seized his hands and smiled a little. She lured him toward the bed room. Hei kissed her passionately, feeling the intensity of lascivious tension and closed the door.

----

**AN:** Oh yeah It ends there. But here are some omakes to make you smile.

1.)

Suou was standing in front of the teacher's office and saw Hei on his cell phone. He was smiling and she wondered who could make him smile like that. She saw him lean over his desk a little.

"You can_** bleep **_me when I get home." He whispered huskily.

Suou's face turned white. Her pupils became tiny and her body went limp. Did she _actually_ just hear her beloved teacher say that?!

2.)

Hei had finished passing out the quizzes. He went back to the front of the class to proctor. All of the students had their heads down concentrating on the quiz. Hei's pocket started to vibrate and he took out his phone. He moved toward the door and read the text he received. He covered his mouth--_giggling_. His students were staring at his back now with wide eyes. They had to look at each other to confirm that they all heard their teacher giggle.


	4. Opportunity

**AN: **Thank you for reviewing LT the 4th.

* * *

Suou was at the gate very early the next morning. Yoko was nowhere to be found, so Suou just entered school grounds. She pondered on whether she was too early or not--maybe Hei hadn't arrived yet. She wandered to the teacher's office nonchalantly, even though the empty isolated halls creeped her out. She peered into an open door of the teacher's office and indentified Hei at his desk. She beamed as her cheeks turned rosy. Suou meandered toward his direction.

Hei looked up when he apprehended the sound of her footsteps. A wide grin was spread across his face--he was in high spirits. Was he happy about her early arrival? Suou's whole face regressed to the shade of a tomato. She returned the smile."You can sit here to take the quiz." He said, getting up from his desk. Suou swallowed nervously and took his seat. A quiz paper was already laid down for her. She leaned over to get a pencil out of her bag. She sat, flustered for a moment before she began her quiz. She could still feel Hei's remaining body heat left on the chair.

Hei leaned over a coworker's desk and was grinning as if he was in his own little world. Suou glanced at him, agitated. Was he grinning that way because of her presence? Was he trying to give her another opportunity to make a move on him? It was becoming increasingly difficult for her to concentrate on taking the quiz. She did manage to finish, though she didn't feel very confident about the answers written down on her paper. "I'm finished, Hei-sensei." Suou said as she picked up her bag and stood up. "Thank you very much." She said with a smile full of gratitude.

"_Ah_--it's no problem at all, Suou." He moved back to his desk, finally snapped out of his daze. He picked up the quiz and examined Suou. "Do you think you did well?" Suou just let out a perturbed snicker in reply. Hei stared at her, for he could not stop smiling. "It's alright. I'm sure you did _fine_."

Suou smiled in relief. "I should head back to class." She said timidly, feeling like a loser for failing to cope _again_! Hei nodded and she hastily left the office. She made her way down the hall before making a small pause. She grasped a little onto the fabric of her shirt. "Ahh… he really _is_ a flirt." She said turning red, an impassioned smile on her face.

Suou discovered in class that she had failed the quiz quite _horribly_. Hei continued to give out quizzes each week and Suou continued to do poorly. She made sure to hide each quiz from her mother. It didn't take long for the big history test to show up. Suou had done nothing but study for this. Full of anxiety, she took the test. She was the very last one to finish and jittered as she brought the test to Hei. "H-here you go, Hei-sensei…" She said, giving the test to him.

Hei looked up at her, a little worried. "Suou, I want to talk to you about something." Suou felt her heart leap into her throat as she nodded. "I noticed you haven't been doing very well on the quizzes. Have you been studying?" He asked her and folded his hands under his chin. She nodded a little, her heart skipping a beat. Hei rubbed his chin over his knuckles. "Well, then I won't mind tutoring you _personally_." Suou's bright emerald eyes widened. "But _do_ go enjoy summer break, maybe clearing your head will help you out." Suou nodded again, saying her farewells to him.

She buoyantly jogged out of the classroom. This summer break was going to be so much fun! And then she would have Hei all to _herself_ after break! It couldn't get much better than this!

---

Suou took her bag out of the car and stepped out into the sand and the bright sun. "_Waaa_! The ocean is _so_ pretty!" Suou said, admiring the scenery of the glistening water. Sasha and Irina joined in the awe of the giant blue mass. Tanya laughed and patted Suou's back. Nika held a grimace because he had to carry all of the bags to the beach house. The girls giggled behind him, taunting him with remarks like, 'Ooh you're so strong' and Tanya aspired to get them to stop.

Nika had invited the girls because he knew Tanya wasn't ready to spend a week _alone_ with him. It was hard to convince all of their parents to let them come along. Luckily, Nika's family owned a small house near a beach resort. There was going to be _plenty_ of activities to do during the week.

Nika dropped the bags on the floor once he reached the house. He was already sweaty and exhausted when they hadn't even been there an hour. "Let's go to the beach!" Sasha hollered and ran further into the house. Irina giggled and Tanya suggested they decide on rooms and let Nika rest before they went out.

Suou checked over at her best friend, highly hoping to bunk with her. Tanya's approval was confirmed with a slight nod, and they picked up their bags, following Nika upstairs. He chose the room at the end of the hall, Tanya and Suou would be in the room next to his, and Sasha and Irina had picked the room by the stairs. The girls went into their rooms to change into their bathing suits, and Nika left to take a shower.

Tanya and Suou were the first downstairs and explored the house. They found a den with an extra bed, they looked through the fridge, found another full bath, sat on the couch in the living room, found the laundry room that looked like a closet, found a closet and then went back to the couch. Tanya pulled down her skirt, not bothering to wear a shirt over her bikini top. Suou had on some short shorts and a thin, transparent mesh shirt in which her bikini top was also visible.

"What is taking them so _long_?" Suou grumbled and crossed her arms. Sasha and Irina came down. Sasha wore a long button down shirt and Irina had a sarong on. "What is taking Nika so long?" She complained, now that the rest of the girls were down.

Nika came down in a pair of swim trunks and a t-shirt. "Shut up, _Suou_." He said before he stuck his tongue out. Suou stuck hers out in reply, and they both burst out in laughter. The group put on their sandals and got a pile of towels. Nika took Tanya's hand and led everyone out. Suou walked behind the group and watched the magnificent waves sparkle. She wondered what Hei was doing during _his_ vacation.

The group got to a stretch of the beach with umbrellas already set up and lot of other people. Irina picked a free umbrella close to the water. The group extended three towels onto the sand and left the rest for drying off. Irina sat down in the shade and opened the book she brought. Tanya helped Nika apply lotion onto his body and Suou did the same for Sasha, then they switched. Nika was as bright as a boiled lobster by the time they finished.

"Hey, tomorrow the tide will be out at night. Let's go to this haunted cave by the rock pile!" Nika proposed while he waited for the lotion to dry. All of the girls agreed except for Suou. She knew she was going to be the_ extra_. Sasha and Irina told her that she could be with them as always. Suou's fear was alleviated.

Sasha challenged Nika to a race down the water and to the rock pier. Nika accepted, and they both zoomed off toward the water--this amused Tanya. Irina said she would stay and watch their belongings, so Suou and Tanya decided to keep walking down the beach. Tanya received a few whistles aimed at her, her cheeks reddening. Suou glared at the men who did that in defense of Tanya. Said girl grabbed Suou's arm and pointed out into the distance. "Look." Suou looked to where Tanya's finger was pointing and gasped.

---

Hei shifted the umbrella above his shoulder as he watched Gai guide Yin down the wooden stairs. He even went as far as to take the basket from her. Hei found it funny how Gai seemed to tread on eggshells around Yin, now that she was pregnant. Kiko was beside him, carrying a beach bag and towels.

"Oi, she's _pregnant_ not_ crippled_!" She screamed at the man helping Yin. Gai just made a face at Kiko. Yin thought it was nice that Gai always wanted to help her. He treated her oh-so delicately--as if she were a doll. They finally reached the beach, and Gai let go of her, still holding onto the basket. "Come on, come on! We gotta find a good spot!" Kiko shrieked and started to rush off. She found a not-so-crowded spot and directed Hei to put the umbrella in there. She spread out a blanket and put her towels and bag on it.

Yin took the basket from Gai and lay it onto the blanket. Kiko helped Yin adjust her mint colored bathing suit under her little white sun dress. Kiko was in a little white halter bikini top and red boy shorts with silver buttons on each hip. Gai was in orange trunks and a Hawaiian button down shirt. Hei was in plain dark blue swim trucks along with a white button down shirt. "You've had those shorts since college, Hei. Why don't you get new ones?" The pink haired otaku said annoyingly.

Hei laughed. "Well they still fit, and _Yin_ is the one who needs new clothes--_not me_." He saw Kiko observing something over his shoulder with discomfort and distaste. He turned to see what Kiko was looking at and saw two of his students approaching.

Tanya was pushing a very edgy Suou toward Hei's path. Suou watched the group as she tried to figure out their ties to Hei. Obviously, they were his friends or they wouldn't be here with him. She looked at the two women. The pink haired one was holding onto the silver haired woman. They must be friends, also . She glanced at the brown haired man and remembered seeing him help the silver haired woman so tenderly. They _must_ be married! She smiled uneasily at her _seemingly single _teacher.

"Suou? Tanya?" Hei asked a little bewildered that they were here and had spotted him. Suou noticed that Hei's shirt was unbuttoned and had a great body--especially those _delicious_ collarbones...she felt very light-headed, enough to make her faint. Tanya shook the awe-struck redhead to try and get her to speak.

"Ah, Nika told us about this haunted cave. He said that we could explore it tomorrow night because of the tide." Suou was talking quite robotically, gripping the hem of her shirt. "Does that interest you?" She asked, sounding hopeful.

"It does sound interesting… I'll try to come, but it really depends on what we're doing." He said, motioning to his friends behind him. Suou understood and spun around. Tanya hugged her. Kiko smirked and reached over Yin to slap Gai.

"You were peeping at that girl's chest weren't you--you pervert!!!" She squealed. Gai winced and rubbed his cheek while Yin audibly giggled, as Kiko smiled. "Good thing your husband wasn't looking." She said with a smirk, causing Yin to turn her head to Hei's direction.

"Who where those girls, Hei?" Yin asked a little curious. "Were they students?"

"Yes, they were two of my students." Hei seized her hand and his stomach growled. Kiko laughed in unison with Gai. Yin pulled him down onto the blanket and moved the basket closer. She passed out water bottles and sandwiches.

---

Suou trailed back to their group's spot, hugging her best friend. "I can't_ believe _I invited him to come!" She got into a fit and lay her head against Tanya's shoulder. "I can't wait for tomorrow night! It is going be _sooo_ romantic." Her fluster accelerated as she pumped her fist. "I'll dress up...I'll try to be as cute as I can." Tanya laughed, conjoining arms with Suou.

"_Suou_...don't you think you are going a little over board with that daydream of yours?" She inquired playfully. Suou shook her head pertinaciously.

"_No_, Tanya! This is my _chance_… I think this will be the right time." She retaliated, wearing a coy smile.


	5. Misconception

**AN:** Thank you for reviewing some1ders13 and Lolikon.

Also... I see we get so many views and favorites. Please review. It makes us very happy! We don't care if you review in another language! Please tell us you like it.

* * *

After lunch, Kiko brought a little folding chair to Yin, along with a small pillow. The to-be mother laid back on the chair, pushing the pillow under her feet. Gai disposed of empty water bottles, cleaning up the trash. Hei rose up to adjust the umbrella that secured the girls' shade.

Gai was lying down near Kiko, his hat covering over his face. Kiko took out a manga magazine and scooted slightly toward Yin. Hei sat beside Yin and held her hand as he watched the children play--he still couldn't believe that he and his beloved were having a baby. Kiko placed the magazine in her lap and quickly eyed her friend's stomach. "Yin~," She said cutely. "When are we going to have a baby shower~?" She gently touched her friend's swelling stomach. "I can throw one for you~!" She said with a smirk.

"I don't know, Kiko...maybe closer to the baby's arrival?" Yin said with her eyes closed. She could remember Kiko's parties back in college. They were extremely loud and had loads of alcohol. She could just imagine what a baby shower would be like if _Kiko_ threw it.

Kiko sighed and saw Hei dig through his bag to take out a folder of papers. "_I don't think so_! This is our _vacation_! _No school work_!" Kiko screamed, snatching the folder away from him while a triumphant smile was spread across her face. Just then, Gai began to snore very loudly. They all laughed.

Yin was finally able to take a nap. Kiko gave Hei a cooking magazine to read while she read some manga. Of course, Gai was passed out. Yin woke up with a light sigh, softly rubbing her face. She reached to her side to touch Hei's arm. She sat up and yawned, still feeling a little drowsy. Hei closed the magazine, looking over the two girls. "Let's get into the water before it gets too late." Yin nodded in agreement, and Kiko just let out an excited squeal.

Hei helped Yin to rub on a good amount of sun tan lotion in the areas she couldn't reach. He slathered some onto his face and saw Kiko manually inflating a beach ball. Hei assisted Yin on to her feet as they waited for Kiko to finish with the ball. Lifting it over her head, she ran towards the ocean. Yin pulled off her sun dress, stripping down to her swimsuit while Hei threw his shirt onto the blanket. She took Hei's hand, and left for the water together. Yin shivered as she felt the cold salt water around her ankles.

"Catch!" Kiko yelled and threw the ball to Hei. He hit it back like a volleyball and moved Yin further into the water. Kiko laughed and splashed water at Yin, allowing the ball to float between them. Yin lifted her arms up to block the water and smiled. She returned splashes in the direction they came from. Hei grabbed the ball and began to laugh, then the girls decided it was his turn to get splashed. He cried foul--and they stopped, giggling.

The three of them played until Yin felt something at her feet. She bent down to check what it was and hoped it was a shell. She suddenly lost her balance, tumbling into the water. "Yin!" Hei yelled and advanced to catch her. He sighed, thankful that he was standing close enough to do so. Kiko moved over--visibly nervous. "Everything thing is fine… let's get out and dry off."

Yin felt bad and clung to Hei. "I'm sorry." She said to both of them. Kiko shook her head, denying that Yin did anything wrong, which soothed Yin. Hei wrapped a towel around Yin to dry her wet skin off. Hei did the same, and so did Kiko.

Kiko stomped her foot onto Gai's stomach once her feet were clean. "Come on, we're gonna leave soon!" She loudly informed him, causing him to jump. The two argued over her method of waking him up. He stood up, frowning. He helped the group pack everything up. By the time everything was cleaned up, the sun was beginning to set. Hei and Kiko left first, and Gai aided Yin just as considerately as before.

---

The next day came and the real reason for them being at the beach was revealed.

"Yin! Your composition is going to be used by the idol Hina!" Kiko said avidly. This deal took her and Gai for a loop since Yin was only on their little label. She was popular on the internet, but never gained too much popularity in the general public.

Yin was shocked and became flustered. "I don't look good right now…how will I present myself?" She touched her face, wondering if her pregnancy had affected her physical beauty. Hei was sitting next to Yin, flabbergasted. Gai congratulated them and patted Hei on the back.

Kiko waved her hand in disregard to Yin's claims. "Don't _wo~rry_, we're just having dinner with the manger." She smiled, leaning in. "I did some research, and it seems like he isn't very handsome--so don't get nervous." She said with a brief, malicious cackle.

---

Suou sat in the room with Tanya. She was as stiff as a corpse while Tanya applied some make-up onto her face. She smiled a little and couldn't help but feel confident. Suou even styled her normal braid into a bun. She wore the ruffled miniskirt she brought to make a good impression on Hei. "Done!" Tanya said and moved away. She held up a Lilliputian mirror and Suou was surprised at how much a little make-up had transformed her.

She smiled and put the mirror on the bed. "Thanks!" She said and hugged her best friend. The other girls were yelling up the stairs for them to come down. Suou huffed a little and got off Tanya, before speeding down the stairs with her.

Sasha whistled as Suou came down in front of Tanya. "Oooh who are you getting dressed up for?" Nika teased. Suou blew raspberries out at them. Nika guided them to the cave, Tanya's fingers entwined with his. Sasha and Irina made sure to tease Suou throughout the whole exploration. She tried not to let it get to her since she was going to meet Hei very soon.

They arrived at the cave and caught a glimpse of a blonde boy about their age standing, alone. He lay eyes on them when they got closer, but chose not to speak. The group wanted to break up and investigate the cave already, but Suou convinced them to wait. She hoped that Hei wouldn't be too much longer.

Suou walked around the little clearing to appease her anxiety. She twiddled with her fingers in front of her chest and kept glancing at the path to the cave. Her heart began to pound louder and louder with each minute Hei didn't show up. She heard the bush rustle and looked up--expectantly. She quickly became disappointed when she saw it was just a squirrel. They ended up waiting for half an hour, then Sasha started to complain.

"Hey hey~ go ask that _boy_. He is _alone_ and then we can go in_ pairs_." Sasha whispered. Suou whined, but everyone else thought it was a good idea and pushed her into his direction. Suou froze up since this blonde boy was a stranger.

"H-hello.." She said, attempting to act friendly. "My friends and I are exploring this cave--I was wondering if you'd like to be my partner." She smiled awkwardly, because she'd asked a stranger to pair up with her.

"Alright." The boy answered and followed Suou to join the rest of the group. Nika handed out flashlights, one per pair. Nika and Tanya left first. Sasha and Irina waited a few minutes before going in. Suou turned on the flashlight, looking over at the blonde boy. "Ready?" She asked, walking into the cave. The boy stood close to her as to not get lost.

Suou gazed at the wet floor and gradually became depressed. She was supposed to be with Hei and it was supposed to be _romantic_. She had dreamed about it last night--her and Hei in the dark; only nearly inaudible sounds of their breathing and heartbeats. Hei said her name softly, and she said his name without the honorific. She sensed his face getting closer and closer, and then she confessed! But that was where the dream ended. Just the thought of it made Suou's heart skip a beat or two. The blonde boy glanced at her for a moment and then proceeded to look at the light on the ground.

Suou was so caught up in her phantasm that her foot got caught in an indent. She dropped the flashlight, and it rolled on the ground and fell over the edge of the rocks making a splashing sound. She screamed as she was about to fall into the water, along with the flashlight. She felt two hands wrap around her wrists and pull her back to safety. She started to worry. "What are we going to _do_? We don't have any light! We can't find our way out! What if the _tide_ comes in?!"

"_Shhh_. Stay _calm_… keep blinking until your eyes get used to the dark." She heard the calm voice of the blonde boy and followed his instructions. They stood there for a few minutes, and then the blonde boy stole her hand. He directed her along slowly. Without him, she would have been stranded. They reached the other end of the cave where an agitated Tanya was awaiting them.

Tanya threw her arms around Suou and the blonde boy let go of her hand. "Are you alright?! We heard you _scream_! Oh I was so worried!" Tanya said and started to sob. The blonde boy observed the scene for a few moments before slipping away.

Once Tanya had calmed down, Suou looked around. "Where did that boy go?" She asked, facing her other friends. They looked around and found it creepy that the boy had just disappeared without anyone noticing.

"Maybe it was a ghost!" Irina said and started to shake Suou who shook her head and explained what happened in the cave. "Waaah! He really _must have _been a ghost! You are very lucky, Suou!" Irina said relieved. This only made Suou feel more uncomfortable that she had been helped by a ghost.

---

Hei was ushering Yin to the restaurant's bathroom. The meeting with the manager was going very well, and the little label was going to get a huge sum of money for the rights to Yin's song. After fees, taxes, and Kiko taking out her percentage, it was still a very large sum which the couple needed now since a baby was on the way. Honestly, Kiko was doing most of the talking and it was a lot of business jargon. The manager wasn't a very vibrant person so his dull talking almost bored them to sleep.

"Hei, let's tell them I'm tired and go for a walk on the beach…" She reached out and groped for the handle of the door. "Okay?" She added in a cute voice before she went in. Hei waited for her outside the door and thought about her plan. It wouldn't be too hard to use that lie since she was pregnant, and he was getting bored with the conversation too.

Yin came out, and Hei entangled his fingers with hers. "Alright, Yin. Let's go for a walk on the beach." Yin smiled, and the couple went back to the table to announce that they were leaving. Kiko and Gai gave their farewells casually while the manager sounded formal and congratulated them. Hei brought Yin out into the refreshing night air and took a deep breath. "That cave would have been more interesting than this guy." Hei laughed.

Yin wrapped her arms around his. "You're interested in that cave? I wonder where it is...you will have to apologize to those girls the next time you see them." They walked onto the grainy sand, and Yin kicked her sandals off. She bent down to pick them up with Hei's help. "I want papayas and hot sauce…" She said, getting another one of her odd pregnancy cravings.

"We'll have to go find a store." Hei smiled and trailed down the beach by her side. The waves were loud, now that the beach was empty. The wind blew and Yin pulled her shawl around her shoulders tightly. Hei figured that they could share the papaya and she could have it with the hot sauce alone. They were lucky to find a place open that actually _had _papayas and hot sauce.

Hei stood with Yin outside the store after they made their purchase. He took out his pocket knife and peeled the papaya while Yin held the bag to catch the rind. He skillfully cut it in half and scrapped the seeds into the bag with the peel. He cut a piece and handed it to her. She slung the bag on her arm and squeezed some hot sauce onto her slice of papaya. Hei cut a piece for himself and ate. They began to walk and eat, not wanting to get in trouble for loitering.

Once the papaya was finished, they looked around for a public bathroom so they could wash their hands. Hei was grateful they found one. He discarded the bag of the papaya remains and led Yin to the sink. He washed his hand and the knife so that they wouldn't get sticky. "Today was nice; it's too bad we have to go home tomorrow." Yin said and, clutching Hei's hand.

"Yes… this was a nice little reprieve. I'm glad we came." Hei said and kissed Yin serenely. They retreated back and started a discussion about what kind of deal Kiko was trying to make. They joked that Kiko was trying to get a summer mansion out in the countryside. The wind's breeze continued to blow harder.

Behind them was a group of kids huddling together to keep warm from the wind. They couldn't hear each other because of the distance, but the group had a very good view of Hei and Yin. Suou was laughing and holding onto Tanya's arm until she saw Hei. She got extra quiet when her eyes drifted down to his hand. She saw that he was holding someone else's hand… and that someone was lacing their fingers with his. She swiftly inspected them and saw that it was the silver haired woman from before. Suou's eyes widened as she saw the woman wrap her arm around Hei's and lean her head onto his shoulder.

Suou's cheeks reddened with anger. How could she cheat on her husband! Hei must feel very sorry for her since it _seemed_ like he wasn't responding to her advances. Suou glared daggers into the woman's back. She looked back at her friends--they hadn't noticed Hei and _that woman _in front of them. Suou huffed amply._ "Slut." _She muttered at the unsuspecting woman's back.


	6. Initiate

**AN: **Thank you for reviewing everyone!

* * *

Yin sat at the piano and pressed her delicate fingers down on one of the keys and then brought up both her hands. Instead of composing her own music, she began to play one of Beethoven's sonatas. She stopped and rose from the piano. Hei examined her from the couch, having been grading papers. "Another bathroom break?" He asked, and Yin simply nodded. She had been making much more visits to the wash closet now that her stomach was getting bigger. He looked back down to his papers.

The couple had been home for a few days now and were receiving many phone calls from Kiko to update them on the situation with the idol. The music label went as far as sending them gift baskets containing fruits, chocolates, teas and one that even had a card with the idol's autograph. Yin returned, sitting down at the piano again. She had been having trouble composing new pieces ever since becoming pregnant. She completed a few simple exercises, then she started to play one of her older compositions.

---

After a week full of friends and fun, Suou had returned home. She gushed to her brother all about it--inviting Hei, the ghost boy and Tanya sneaking into Nika's room. Shion nodded from time to time, but found himself indifferent to his sister's situation. "That's really nice Suou--I have a test to study for, so can you finish this some other time?" He asked formally. Suou huffed and puffed her cheeks out. She slammed his door on the way out.

She flopped onto the couch and started to flip through the television channels. News...news…drama...drama…Hina press conference. Ah, a romantic movie! Suou watched the screen intently, as the actors clung to each other in a dark cave. The girl blushed and confessed her feelings which made the boy, in return, kiss her. Suou's eyes widened and she began to blush too. 'That could have happened to me…' She pulled a pillow to her chest. "Hei sensei~!" She said in a lovey-dovey way and kicked her feet into the air.

Shion was passing by and caught a glimpse of his sister's antics. "What the_ hell _are you doing?" He asked, causing Suou to stop immediately.

Suou glared at her brother, who headed to the kitchen. She brought the pillow to her mouth. "It could have been what it was destined to be if it weren't for that slut…" She muttered, remembering the woman who made advances on Hei.

---

Suou skipped down the hall with her back swinging in her hand. She met up with her friends, and they chatted until it was time for class. Suou went in first and all was normal, except for the desk next to her was newly occupied…by the blonde boy. "Ghost!" She shrieked and her friends quickly peered into the classroom. By now, the boy was looking at her along with the entire class. Suou blushed out of embarrassment and apologized as she trotted to her seat.

As the bell rang and the students began to take their seats, Hei entered the classroom. "I will be your homeroom teacher today." He told the class, taking a piece of chalk and then writing the schedule on the board. He looked at the announcements that were given, adjusting his glasses. "Oh." He turned and pointed to the blonde boy. "Come up and introduce yourself. This is our new transfer student."

The boy walked up to the board and faced the class. "I am July Simon. It is nice to meet you." He said a bit dully and waved at the class stiffly. He gave a quick bow and returned to his seat. Suou stared at him wide-eyed the entire time.

The loudspeaker let out a long ding and the morning announcements began. The principal came in to introduce the new vice-principal. "Good morning, children. I am Misaki Kirihara. I can't wait to meet all of you." Said a strong woman's voice. A few of the boys started to whisper about it as the morning announcements continued. Suou kept glancing at July the whole time--she couldn't believe he was_ actually _real.

But Suou had to pay attention to her classes...she couldn't be distracted by the ghost boy. The whole class unwound when it was time for lunch. Suou glanced over and saw Nika approach July. "Hey, do you wanna eat lunch with the rest of us?" He asked jovially.

July nodded. "I have to get my lunch." He said as he stood up and left. Nika talked with the others about how the bread would probably be sold out or only have stale ones left. They hoped that he would get something decent so they wouldn't feel bad about having their bento boxed lunches. July came back with a bento box like the others, and they were surprised.

Nika helped Sasha push some of the desks together. Again, Suou was the odd one out and had to sit next to July. The girls eagerly asked where he came from. "England." He said unpretentiously and began to eat his lunch. Tanya asked him to say something in English. July had to pause for a moment. "_Nice to meet you all._" Tanya and Irina blushed, relishing his adorable accent.

Suou just ate quietly as her friends fawned over July. She wanted to thank him for saving her, but her friends were still drilling him. They asked about his hobbies, "Reading and collecting clippings." They asked what his favorite subject was, "History." They asked for his favorite color, "Red." July, meanwhile, didn't sound amused...but he didn't sound angry either.

Nika had to leave when one of the senior track members showed up. Sasha and Tanya packed up and went to the bathroom. Irina went back to her desk and opened a book. July and Suou were the last to pack up their lunches. Suou kept taking brief peeks at July. "Um…July?" She said slightly, grabbing his attention. "Thank you for saving me in that cave. It was really nice of you to go with me..." She said with a little smile.

"You're welcome." July replied and then pushed his desk back into place. He watched Suou for a moment before taking his seat. Suou sighed lightheartedly and moved her desk too. She took out her notebook and opened to a page in the back. She smiled and blushed as she ogled the pages of the edited pictures of her and Hei.

Hei didn't pass back the tests until the end of the class. He figured that it might help ease the tension if he taught them first. Suou eagerly looked at her paper and found that she had just barely passed. She felt nervous at first, but then quickly cheered up since this meant more time with Hei. She placed her hand under her chin and daydreamed about their tutoring sessions until the final bell rang. The students all packed up quickly and left for the day. Suou lingered at the door for a moment, hoping Hei would call her back. She sighed went he didn't...and ran to catch up with her friends--after all, there'd always be a tomorrow!

---

Hei organized his bag and slid his coat on. He had to go meet the new vice-principal in the teachers' office. He was walking down the hall and saw the new student, July, enter the office and found it peculiar. Once in the office, he saw a woman with long brown hair and a blue suit shaking the hands of the other teachers. She turned and Hei saw that she had glasses. Her eyes darted to something else and she looked surprised.

"July?" She asked a little confused but called him over. She put her arm around his shoulders and smiled a little. "This is my son, July. Please take good care of him." She patted July's shoulder a bit and then saw Hei. "Ah--my name is Misaki Kirihara. Nice to meet you." She said and held out her hand. Hei shook it and introduced himself in return.

Principal Ricardo, or more fondly known as Mao, shook July's hand and thanked his mother for joining the staff. Hei saw the strange gym teacher _eye_ July and get punched by the other gym teacher. Hei moved closer to the principal. "Excuse me." He said to get Mao's attention. "I have a doctor's appointment…is it alright if I leave now?" He asked and Mao looked him over and then seemed to be stuck by an idea.

"Hmm....ah. I see. Please go ahead. Don't keep them waiting." Mao said suggestively. Hei thanked him and left the school right away. He jogged through the halls and past the gate. He saw a fashionable European man outside smoking. The man smirked at him and threw his cigarette on the ground and stepped on it. Hei looked over his shoulder and saw the man enter the gates of the building.

Hei had to run even faster so that he could catch the first train. He was running to his front door and caught Kiko bringing Yin out to the car. He stopped them and took a few deep breaths. He wasn't very late_ this _time around. Kiko glared at him for being tardy. Hei ignored her glare to help Yin into Kiko's car. The silver haired lady was happy that Hei would be there for the entire visit this time.

Kiko lent her car to the couple for their prenatal visits since they didn't own a car yet. Kiko jabbered about this new drama CD to Yin while Hei drove. Kiko only accompanied them because there was a mall nearby where she could promote Yin, but she often went right to the anime shops.

Hei had to make a sudden stop because it was getting late. He pulled over and got out. He helped Yin out of the car as Kiko said good bye and got into the driver's seat and adjusted the seat and mirrors. Hei took Yin's hand and wrapped his arm around her back. "Ready?" His wife nodded and they ran as Hei held onto Yin securely.

Kiko was waiting outside the mall with an ice cream cone. Hei was holding Yin's hand as they walked over. Yin was smiling beautifully, holding a little paper bag full of pamphlets from the doctor. Kiko waved them down and skipped toward them a little. "So, so! A cute little niece or a nephew?" She looked at the couple excitedly as she led them to the car. She was excited because they were the first of her friends to have a baby.

"We decided on finding out the baby's gender the old way…" Yin said and felt her feet getting sore from running before.

Kiko frowned and crossed her arms. "Well, how am I supposed to throw you a baby shower if I don't know?" She clearly sounded agitated. She took a bite of her ice cream and got brain freeze.

"You can get clothes other than blue and pink…or toys and bibs." Hei said thoughtfully. He remembered his sister being dressed in his old red baby clothes.

Kiko coughed. "Yeah…" She said slyly. "Have you guys even started on the nursery yet?" She looked accusingly at Hei.

"I was thinking of asking Amber to decorate…" Yin said as Hei opened his mouth to answer. He looked a little shocked. Kiko blinked a little and also looked at Yin. She frowned a little at their silence. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing!" Hei and Kiko said in unison. This made Yin giggle. The two were surprised that she had suggested Amber since they had lost touch with her. She had moved after getting a job at a big interior design firm.

Kiko drove them back home and Yin invited her over for dinner. Kiko waved it off saying that she had too many phone calls to make and took a rain check instead. The couple waved at Kiko as she sped off. Hei helped Yin into the house and undid his tie. Today had been very long, but it was nice to hear the baby's heart beat and that Yin was starting to feel kicking. Hei watched as she rushed straight to the bathroom and smiled a little.

---

**AN:** Can anyone guess what month Yin is in? Cookies if you are right!


End file.
